wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dłonie Imperatora
Dłonie Imperatora są outsiderami, żyjącymi i działającymi poza ramami struktury Imperium, nie uznają żadnej władzy (z pominięciem samego Imperatora i kilku Prymarchów), co teoretycznie daje im bardzo szeroką autonomię. Błądząc w Mroku W Imperium jest wiele tajemniczych, zapomnianych zakonów, o których istnieniu świadczą jedynie lakoniczne zapiski w zakurzonych imperialnych archiwach. Część z nich po prostu wymarła, inne, zdziesiątkowane w bitwach i pozbawione światów rekrutacyjnych zostały wcielone do innych zakonów, a jeszcze inne odwróciły się od Światła Imperatora. Odnalezienie korzeni tej formacji było niełatwym orzechem do zgryzienia dla imperialnych historyków. Fragmenty dostępnych woluminów, traktujących o zakonie były nieraz sprzeczne i niespójne, uniemożliwiając stworzenie jakiejkolwiek zgodnej z prawdą kroniki. I prawdopodobnie było by tak do dzisiaj, gdyby nie Kapelan Imperialnych Pięści, Kahr Jaal, który, po ponad 86 latach intensywnych poszukiwań i pogoni za informacjami, dostał się w szeregi zakonu i przez prawie pół wieku przebywał w jego otoczeniu. Choć Khar musiał spędzić wiele dni, tygodni czy nawet miesięcy, aby wydobyć od jego członków choćby drobinę wiarygodnych informacji, jego poświęcenie dało wspaniały plon w roku 677.40M, gdy powrócił do swoich braci w Podniebnej Fortecy, ściskając w ręce swoje największe dzieło - Kroniki Dłoni Imperatora. Korzenie i początek zakonu Zdobyte źródła mówią, że pierwsi członkowie zakonu pochodzili z 334 Kompanii Imperialnych Pięści, nazywaną Złotymi Dłońmi ''(brak danych o pochodzeniu tego tytułu). Dowodził nią młody, charyzmatyczny kapitan '''Aaron Voxel, słynny ze swoich umiejętności w walce wręcz, a zwłaszcza na pięści. Według legendy, w czasie kampanii na Ullanorze, kapitan gołymi rękoma złamał kark orkowego Herszta, Uruka Krwaftupa. Wydarzenia mające największy wpływ na obecny stan formacji miały miejsce podczas oblężenia Pałacu Imperatora na Terze. Owa kompania walczyła na Wschodnim Murze Pałacu, gdzie stawiała zacięty opór siłom demonów i zdrajców. W czasie walk straciła ponad połowę stanu osobowego, zabierając do grobu co najmniej trzy razy tyle przeciwników (Marines-Zdrajców, nieznana jest liczba zabitych zdradzieckich gwardzistów i odesłanych do Immaterium demonów). Nic nie zapowiadało zmiany sytuacji na pozycji 334 Kompanii, gdyby nie opuszczenie osłon na ''Mściwym '''Duchu. Tegoż dnia Imperator zwołał tajną naradę, na której pojawili się tylko lojalni Prymarchowie, wybrani Custodes oraz najbardziej oddani Imperatorowi osobistości. Na owej naradzie Imperator poinformował wszystkich o swojej decyzji, od której mogły zależeć losy całego Imperium. W sali zapadła głucha cisza, naruszana tylko odległymi salwami artylerii. Niektórzy opuścili salę, bezradni i przygnębieni. Wiedzieli, że widzą swego wodza po raz ostatni. Na wieść o decyzji Imperatora Aaron, który dotąd nigdy nie okazał swoich uczuć publicznie, padł do stóp Imperatora, błagając go ze łzami w oczach aby zabrał go jako swojego ochroniarza, gdyż w przeciwnym razie nie przeżyje do następnego dnia. I Imperator, widząc jego oddanie, rozkazał kapitanowi wstać, po czym wygłosił płomienną przemowę, w której pochwalił lojalność kapitana oraz wszystkich dowódców, którzy razem z nim nieśli pochodnię wiedzy i rozumu pomiędzy gwiazdy, zbierając rozsianą ludzkość pod jeden sztandar. Przemowa ta rozpaliła w zgromadzonych nadzieję na lepsze jutro. Gdy Władca Ludzkości skończył mówić, kapitan otrzymał najważniejszą relikwię przyszłego zakonu - kosmyk włosów Imperatora'. '''Imperator przykazał mu bronić tego daru za wszelką cenę, po czym opuścił salę ze swoimi synami, Sanguinusem i Dornem, oraz grupą Custodianów. Kiedy wojownicy Złotych Dłoni zobaczyli swojego kapitana, zrozumieli bez słów co się stało. Nie zasmucili się jednak zbytnio, bo wierzyli, że ich Imperator jest niepokonany. Wręcz przeciwnie, wpadli w żądzę mordu na każdym Jego wrogu. Niektórzy, według niepotwierdzonych źródeł, zaczęli po cichu modlić się o okazję do zemszczenia się na każdej splugawionej Chaosem istocie. I ich modły nie poszły na marne. W momencie, gdy Imperator i jego świta dostali się na pokład Mściwego Ducha, padł rozkaz kontrataku na pozycje zdrajców, okopanych wokół Pałacu. Wojownicy nie pragnęli niczego bardziej niż takiego rozkazu. Rzucili się na szeregi heretyków, tnąc, paląc i mordując każdego na ich drodze, zostawiając po sobie tylko krew i posiekane mięso, zmieszane z odłamkami stali ceramicznej. Ich gniew był silniejszy niż ból, a istnieją pojedyncze zapiski, jakoby nawet ciężko ranni bracia, nie mogący walczyć wręcz czy na dystans, owijali się granatami i przeciążali układy zasilania swoich pancerzy, zabierając dziesiątki przeciwników do grobu. Walczyli przez wiele godzin, a gdy ostatni zdradziecki legionista padł martwy, a ostatni demon pogrążył się w mrocznych falach Osnowy, na polu bitwy rozległ się dziki okrzyk triumfu Złotych Dłoni, stojących na grubej warstwie trupów, broni i gruzów. Jednak radość nie trwała długo, gdyż do obrońców dotarła wieść o agonalnym stanie Imperatora. Choć wielu pogrążyła ona żalu, 334 Kompania została dosłownie sparaliżowana żalem. Wszyscy jej wciąż żyjący członkowie, w tym jej kapitan, padli na kolana i opłakiwali śmierć swojego Pana przez jedną noc i jeden dzień Terrański. I pozostali sami na środku pobojowiska. Lecz gdy zaszło słońce i nadeszła druga noc, dwustu Astartes podniosło się z ziemi, po czym wszyscy w ciszy udali się na jeden z okrętów swojego Legionu, Dominatus'', na którym odlecieli z planety i zniknęli w pustce kosmosu... Schizma Iveriańska ,,''Obiecaliśmy Imperatorowi wierną służbę, dlatego nikomu innemu służyć nie będziemy." 'Brat Achim z Gwardii Cienia.'' Po śmierci Imperatora resztki lojalnych Marines, Marynarki Imperialnej i przyszłej Astra Militarum pod wodzą Roboute'a Guillimana rozpoczęły wielką kontrofensywę, wymierzoną w rozbite i zdezorganizowane armie zdrajców. Planeta za planetą, księżyc za księżycem odrzucano wroga od kolebki ludzkości. W tym czasie kompania Aarona Voxela brała udział w prawie każdej bitwie w układzie Sol, wychodząc bez strat z największych tarapatów. Niestety, po odbiciu układu Sol kompania, pomimo swoich zasług w trakcie Oblężenia Terry, została odstawiona do rezerw. Ów przydział był jednym z najgorszych i najbardziej ,,haniebnych" dla Marines, a więc nie dawał poparcia dla Roboute'a ze strony Dłoni Imperatora, a niechęć podsycana była każdą porażką Prymarchy, nieważne jak małą i nieznaczną. Owa niechęć i niewiara niektórych członków przyszłego zakonu przyciągnęły uwagę mrocznych istot. Gdy ostatnie siły Zdradzieckich Legionów zniknęły w czeluściach Oka Terroru, w Imperium rozpoczął się okres zmian. Wielkie Miasta-Kopce zostały odbudowywane, fabryki znów zaczęły produkować sprzęt, a armie Ludzkości zostały uzupełnione i rozmieszczone w najważniejszych punktach Imperium. Jednak Prymarcha Ultramarines wiedział, że same czołgi i fabryki nie przydadzą się na nic gdy wybuchnie kolejna wojna domowa, której Imperium nie przetrwa bez wsparcia Imperatora. Zaczął więc reformować państwo tworząc lub przebudowując wiele organizacji, a najważniejszą reformą okazał się '''Codex Astartes, dzielący Legiony na Zakony po tysiąc Marines. Choć wielu ów akt nie przypadł do gustu, na Dominatusie ''doszło do najbardziej makabrycznych wydarzeń. Według postanowień Codexu i rozkazu Guillimana, 334 Kompania miała zostać wcielona ponownie w strukturę Imperialnych Pięści, a stamtąd trafić do zakonów sukcesorskich. Wielki Mistrz Aaron odmówił, uważając Roboute'a za uzurpatora do stanowiska Imperatora. Decyzja doprowadziła do tzw. ''Konklawae Iveriańskiego, czyli kilkudniowej debaty o słuszności decyzji Wielkiego Mistrza. Zakończyła się ona strzelaniną, rozpoczynającą tzw. Schizmę Iveriańską. Dłonie Imperatora podzieliły się na trzy główne stronnictwa * Pobłogosławieni - Chcieli utrzymać niezależność zakonu od reszty Imperium, ale zachować z nim kontakt. Byli to głównie Astartes popierający Mistrza Zakonu. Do końca Schizmy przeżyła tylko jedna czwarta członków tego stronnictwa. * Oświeceni - Pragnęli totalnej autonomii od Imperium i odrzucenia wiary w Imperialną Prawdę. Jak się później okazało, byli od dawna zachęcani do buntu przez Pana Zmian. Przewodził im niejaki Sierżant Maulus, który zaginął po zakończeniu Schizmy, prawdopodobnie ukrywa się wśród wyznawców Tzeentcha. * Bractwo Kamiennych Rycerzy - Byli najbardziej neutralni i najbardziej popierali zmiany Codexu. Z racji, że stanowili mniejszość, dla uniknięcia walki na dwóch frontach wsparli Aarona. Przewodził im Brat August, który własnoręcznie, w honorowej walce pozbawił głów dwunastu zdrajców podczas Ostatniego Szturmu. Życia pozbawił go splugawiony pocisk boltowy, wystrzelony w stronę Wielkiego Mistrza, którego August zakrył własnym ciałem. Umierał przez wiele godzin w koszmarnych bólach. Według większości braci swoim poświęceniem odkupił swoje winy. Kilkunastu członków tego stronnictwa żyje do dzisiaj. Nazywa się ich Rycerzami Przebaczenia.'' Nie wiadomo, ani ile dokładnie trwała Schizma, ani jaki był jej dokładny przebieg. Pewne jest to, że samozwańczy ''Oświeceni zostali w większości starci z powierzchni ziemi. Zaledwie garstka z nich uciekła przez portal do Osnowy podczas Ostatniego Szturmu'. '' Pomimo ogólnego zwycięstwa, siły wiernych Aaronowi Marines poniosły ciężkie straty. Walki w korytarzach, kwaterach, hangarach oraz innych ciasnych pomieszczeniach wybiły lojalistów do marnych resztek. Ich dom - ''Dominatus - ''był w opłakanym stanie. Długie batalie poważnie uszkodziły wiele krytycznych systemów okrętu, a na korytarzach leżały stosy ciał Marines, lojalnych i zdrajców, oraz ludzi, którzy z mniejszego lub większego przymusu brali udział w tym bratobójczym konflikcie. Dolne poziomy były dosłownie zalane krwią. Sam Wielki Mistrz Aaron cudem uniknął śmierci, gdy z Osnowy została wezwana potworna kreatura, którą po latach nazwano ''Kłamcą z Dominatusa. Jedynym ratunkiem dla umierającego Mistrza okazał się zimny sarkofag prototypowego Drednota, wzorowanego na wariancie Contemptor. Po zakończeniu Schizmy zakon był w trudnym położeniu, a w dodatku groził mu kolejny konflikt nie tylko wewnętrzny, ale i zewnętrzny, z Imperium domagającym się konkretnej odpowiedzi, a dokładniej z ekspedycją Imperialnych Pięści, które postanowiły rozwiązać sprawę Dłoni Imperatora. Z racji, że zakon mógłby nie przetrwać kolejnych walk, część braci nie chciała powrotu do macierzy, a Mistrz nie był jeszcze w stanie samodzielnie funkcjonować, powołano '''''Radę Siedmiu, która po wielu trudnych i długich dyskusjach wprowadziła tzw. Actus Magna''' Refectionem, będący Złotym Środkiem pomiędzy grupą Marines popierającą Codex Astartes i służbę Wielkim Lordom Terry, a grupą braci oddaną tylko wobec Imperatora i Mistrza Aarona. Akt przekonstruowywał zakon według niektórych wytycznych zawartych w swoim imperialnym odpowiedniku. Zezwalał też na zachowanie autonomii zakonu, zarówno politycznej (pomijając Inkwizycję i samego Imperatora), jak i działań wojennych, pozwalał też na uzupełnianie potrzebnych zakonowi surowców. W zamian zakazywał posiadania świata rekrutacyjnego, co wymuszałoby rekrutację z załogi ''Dominatusa. Akt zapewniał też wolne badania dla Techkapłanów na okręcie, o ile ich wyniki (nowa technologia) nie będą miały styczności z technologią Xenos lub Chaosu. Techkapłani z Dominatusa nie mogli też pojawiać się na Marsie i niektórych Światach-Kuźniach. Jako iż Imperium miało wtedy ważniejsze sprawy niż mała grupa Marines chcących własnego zakonu, większość Wysokich Lordów Terry zgodziło się i zaakceptowało taki stan rzeczy. Akt został podpisany w 359.M32, '''jednak modyfikowano go do końca pierwszej połowy '''M33. Społeczność Dominatusa Zakon ,,Za późno, spóźniliśmy się. Nie uratujemy tych miliardów dusz, oddanych nie Imperatorowi, a jego karykaturze, bękartowi niewiedzy i ciemnoty, choremu wypaczeniu, nazywanym i uznawanym za... Boga." '''Ostatnie słowa brata-weterana Ab'sura, byłego Rycerza Przebaczenia Większość członków zakonu, z racji swojego doświadczenia jak i ogólnej indoktrynacji, nie widzi niczego dobrego w obecnej strukturze Imperium, widząc w niej wypaczenie dążeń i celów Imperatora. Jednak są w stanie zaakceptować obecny stan rzeczy, o ile inne Adeptus nie wtrąca się do polityki wewnętrznej zakonnej społeczności. Jednak za największy problem zakon uważa podstawę życia każdego mieszkańca Imperium - Kult Imperatora oraz propagujące go Adeptus Ministorum. Jest ono uznawane za największego wroga Dłoni Imperatora. Sam Wielki Mistrz uważa jej członków za szarlatanów, heretyków i głupców, ściągających społeczeństwo Imperium ku upadkowi społecznemu. Ponadto, według zapisków ''Actus Magna Refrectionem, ''żaden z przedstawicieli tejże grupy nie może wejść na pokład ''Dominatusa, ''o ile Wielki Mistrz nie zadecyduje inaczej. Podobnie wygląda sytuacja z '''Inkwizycją, której ścieżki bardzo często często krzyżują się z ścieżkami zakonu, zwłaszcza pod względem odpowiedniej ochrony zwykłych ludzi przed splugawieniem umysłu i ciała, wywoływanym przez istoty z Immaterium. Jednakże sprzeczne światopoglądy nie utrudniają współpracy między Zakonem a Inkwizycją. Ponadto, od czasu przybycia kapelana Khara wzajemne relacje ocieplają się. Zakon jest wrogo nastawiony wobec psioniki, uważając ją za wynaturzenie Osnowy, i tym samym za czystą herezję. Ten stan rzeczy spowodowany jest traumą za czasów Schizmy, gdy psionicy poświęcali swoje ciała, aby stać się żywym portalem od Spaczni. Dlatego teraz każda osoba urodzona na Dominatusie, nieważne czy dziecko czy dorosły, okazująca choćby zalążki mocy psionicznych, zostaje porzucona na najbliższej imperialnej planecie, pozbawiona wszelkich wspomnień z wcześniejszych lat życia. Wyjątek od tej reguły stanowią Astropaci, jednak i oni nie są zbytnio tolerowani w społeczności zakonu. Siedmiu najstarszych członków zakonu, z Wielkim Mistrzem włącznie, tworzą Radę Dziesięciu. Pozostałe trzy miejsca zajmują przywódcy Mechanicus, Rady Proletariackiej i Głównodowodzący Sił Zbrojnych Zakonu (czytaj: człowiek wybrany przez Wielkiego Mistrza na dowódcę Impetum Miles, Sił Powietrznych i formacji pomocniczych). Ludność ,,Cywilna" ,,Ludzie są jak psy. Jeśli dasz im za długą smycz, szybko dobiorą ci się do gardła." '''Kapitan Hernus, członek Rady Dziesięciu i przywódca Rady Proletariackiej Niewielu obecnie żyjących członków zakonu pamięta Herezji Horusa, a tylko kilku - Wielkiej Krucjaty. Otrzymali oni, ze względu na wiek i doświadczenie, znaczące miejsca w budującej się społeczności, zszytej ze strzępów tego, co ostało się po Schizmie. Jak się po wielu latach okazało, owe persony miały wielki wpływ nie tylko na otoczenie, ale i na umysły i światopogląd prawie miliona istot, zamieszkujących teraz korytarze, hangary i magazyny Dominatusa. Obecnie wszyscy członkowie starej załogi spoczywają u boku Imperatora, a ster władzy przejęły ich wnuki i prawnuki, dla których te ciągi korytarzy i tuneli serwisowych są najwspanialszym domem jaki można mieć. Władzę nad cywilami stanowi tzw. Rada Proletariacka. Zajmuje się ona między innymi sądzeniem i skazywaniem przestępców, nadzorowaniem Sekcji Agralnej i Robotniczej czy propagowaniem ideałów Zakonu. Organ podlega pod Radę Dziesięciu. Teoretycznie, życie zwykłych ludzi jest łatwe i proste. Zapewniona praca i wyżywienie, do tego wolność słowa i informacji. Niestety, tak tylko się wydaje. Szesnastogodzinne zmiany, ciasnota i duchota w kwaterach mieszkalnych, rozpadające się systemy kanalizacyjne i przerwy w dostawie prądu to codzienne problemu większości mieszkańców. Sytuacji nie poprawiają obecne władze, totalnie ignorując kiepskie warunki życia mieszkańców. Sami mieszkańcy nie mają zbyt ciekawego życia. Jedyne ścieżki ich kariery to albo ciężka harówa przy prymitywnych liniach montażowych, albo nudne przesadzanie neoryżu. Albo wstąpienie w szeregi ''Impetum Miles. ''Szczęśliwcy mogą zostać też zabrani i wychowani przez Kapłanów Maszyny, a ci, którzy wykażą się odwagą i siłą, mogą stać się kolejnymi członkami Zakonu. W BUDOWIE '''Adepci '''''Mechanicus '''i '''Novus Progressus ,,Z mojego punktu widzenia są dwa rodzaje głupców - mówcy i słuchacze. Słuchaczy nawraca się pouczeniem, a mówców - bolterem."'' Tech-Marine Valdon Niektóre postanowienia ''Actus Magna Refrectionem ''były trudne do zaakceptowania dla zakonu, jednak w najgorszej sytuacji znaleźli się przedstawiciele Mechanicus. Zakaz wstępu na planetę dla nich świętą był ujmą na honorze każdego tech-kapłana. A przynajmniej dla większości, gdyż byli i tacy, którym nie odpowiadały surowe zakazy władz Marsa, uniemożliwiających rozwój jakichkolwiek badań. Po wielu latach ci ludzie stworzyli grupę, którą na cześć wyznawanej idei nazwano ''Novus Progressus'. ''Grupa niedługo potem stała się formalnie odrębnym organem w hierarchii władzy. Choć konserwatywni członkowie Mechanicus nie zgadzają się z ideą ''Novus Progressus, bardzo często korzystają z jej dokonań. Z drugiej strony, członkowie tejże grupy nadal wierzą w Omnisjasza, a także pamiętają o marsjańskich korzeniach, i nie sprzeciwiają się reszcie kultu. Konserwatywni wyznawcy Omnisjasza stanowią dosyć dużą grupę w społeczności, zamieszkującej Okręt-Monastyr Dłoni Imperatora. Skupiają się oni głównie na konserwacji mechanizmów Dominatusa, ''naprawie sprzętu i pojazdów oraz nadzorowaniu fabryk okrętowych. Najznamienitsi Tech-Magosi usługują Wielkiemu Mistrzowi. W zamian mają prawie nieograniczony dostęp do archiwów ''Dominatusa, ''a niektórzy - do cyfrowej, okrojonej kopii wspomnień samego Mistrza. Wielu tech-kapłanów, którzy byli zdolni do przeżycia morderczego procesu Implantacji, zostały powierzone stanowiska Zbrojmistrzów. Niektórzy z nich, po wielu latach służby zakonowi, otrzymali tytuł '''Wielkich' Zbrojmistrzów. Tytuł ten pozwala delikwentowi na wyszkolenie ucznia, któremu może powierzyć wiedzę na temat wszystkiego, czego Zbrojmistrz nauczył się w przeciągu swojego życia. Ponadto, jeśli Wielki Zbrojmistrz dokona jakiegoś chwalebnego w (oczach przywódców Adeptus Mechanicum na Dominatusie) ''czynu, może zostać nagrodzony tzw. '''Kością Maszyny. Jest to niewielki, kamienny sześcian, wycięty z klifów Marsa. Relikty ten daje się tylko Wielkim Zbrojmistrzom. Członkowie Novus Progressus ''spędzają niemal każdą wolną chwilę w swoich wielkich laboratoriach lub salach wykładowych, umieszczonych w segmencie, nazywanym też ''Magna Universitates, nazywanym po prostu Uniwersytetem. Jest to miejsce, do którego dostęp mają nieliczne, i jednocześnie najinteligentniejsze persony. Jest on jedną z ostatnich ostoi wiedzy i rozwoju w całym Imperium. Wykłada i naucza się tam wszystkiego, co wie Ludzkość: od podstaw Wysokiego Gotyku, przez struktury energetyczne anomalii atmosferycznych gazowych olbrzymów, po interpretacje dzieł wielkich Terrańskich filozofów i naukowców (w tym też dzieła, do których dostęp mają tylko elity). Jedynie najlepsze uniwersytety Imperialne mogą konkurować z Magna Universitates. Zakon uważnie obserwuje każdego członka tej grupy i jego dokonania, pilnując aby nikt w swoich badaniach i dążeniach do wiedzy absolutnej nie zetknął się z siłami, o istnieniu których nie powinien wiedzieć. Genoziarno i rekrutacja Genoziarno Po Schizmie Iveriańskiej przeprowadzono, na rozkaz Mistrza Aarona, serię testów i badań nad genoziarnem Dłoni Imperatora. Testy spowodowane były dziwnymi przypadłościami u rekrutów, objawiającymi się m.in.: krwawymi torsjami, nienaturalną bladością i oczopląsem. Jak się później okazało, w wyniku długotrwałego przebywania w pobliżu wyznawców Tzeentcha doszło do mutacji genoziarna. Wielki Mistrz wiedząc, że zmutowane genoziarno może uniemożliwić odbudowę zakonu i, co gorsze, ściągnąć uwagę Inkwizycji, rozkazał przekonstruowanie genoziarna.'' Zadaniem zajęli się pierwsi członkowie grupy nazwanej później ''Novus Progressus, ''oraz najlepsi Magos-Biologis z ''Dominatusa. ''Po ponad roku intensywnych prac i badań, ukrywanych przed Imperium, udało się częściowo oczyścić genoziarno, płacąc za to utratą kompatybilności kilku organów, w skutek czego nowe pokolenia Marines są znacznie mniej wytrzymałe niż pierwsi jego członkowie. Drugie pokolenie nowych Astartes było tylko częściowym sukcesem. Ponad połowa kandydatów nie przeżyła pierwszej fazy wszczepiania organów, a część pozostałych przy życiu adeptów do końca życia miała wiele przewlekłych schorzeń, głównie płuc i serca. Ci, u których proces implantacji przebiegł w miarę poprawnie, zauważono bardzo nietypową, ale nie niepokojącą cechę. W ich progenoidach gromadziły się duże ilości śluzu, bogatego w nietypowe, wzmocnione DNA. Na podstawie tych konstrukcji genetycznych przeprowadzano niewielkie, bardzo subtelne poprawki w genoziarnie. Owe poprawki sprawiły, że piąte pokolenie nowych Astartes było prawie wolne od wszelkich mutacji. Pozwoliły też na zaimplementowanie genoziarna wśród starszych kandydatów, co powiększyło pulę rekrutów zakon. '''Rekrutacja' Zakon Dłoni Imperatora stara się w swoich operacjach unikać jakichkolwiek strat w swoich siłach, niezależnie czy wśród braci zakonnych, czy wśród Szturmowców. W BUDOWIE Siły Zbrojne Dłonie Imperatora nie są tak silne w liczbie jak inne zakony, jednak mają znaczną przewagę w szkoleniu, uzbrojeniu i ogólnym zapewnieniu bytu pojedynczego Astartes. 1. Kompania Znajdują się tam jedynie weterani i najstarsi bracia zakonni. Większość jej członków nie nosi pancerzy terminatorskich, zarezerwowanych dla dowódców oddziałów lub członków elitarnej Gwardii Cienia. Znakiem tej kompanii są, poza numerem na nakolanniku, oba czarne naramienniki. Kompania ta zazwyczaj jest wysyłana w teren jako straż przyboczna kapitana I Kompanii i jednocześnie Mistrza Zakonu - Aarona. Rzadko kiedy operuje jako jednostka liniowa. Stan osobowy wynosi około 80-90 braci zakonnych. Podzieleni oni są na: * 6 drużyn taktycznych (9 taktycznych Marines i dowódca w pancerzu Terminator, może być wzmocniona Marines z innych kompanii) * 2 drużyny ciężkiego wsparcia (8 Dewastatorów i Dewastator-Weteran w pancerzu taktycznym, może być wzmocniona Dewastatorami z innych kompanii) * Gwardia Cienia (9 Terminatorów, może być wzmocniona tylko przez innych członków I Kompanii lub Marines uznanych za godnych noszenia Taktycznego Pancerza Terminator) 2. Kompania Używana jako główna jednostka liniowa, wzorowana na kompaniach bojowych innych zakonów. Jej symbolicznym kapitanem jest brat Dante, zamknięty w sarkofagu Drednota. Formalnym władzę stanowi Kapitan Alejandro. Kompania dzieli się na 10 Drużyn Taktycznych (po 8 Marines każda) i Drużynę Dewastatorską (10 Dewastatorów). Bardzo często dostaje też drużynę zwiadowców z 4. Kompanii jako wsparcie i jednostkę, z której wybiera się nowych braci zakonnych. 3. Kompania (Kompania Szturmowa) Ta kompania specjalizuje się w szybkich, brutalnych i dokładnie rozplanowanych uderzeniach. Jest to największa jednostka w całym zakonie. Stanowisko kapitana piastuje Brat Friedrich, zaś przywódcą symbolicznym jest Brat Gerwazy, zamknięty w sarkofagu Drednota. Kompania dzieli się na dwie grupy po 50 Marines. Pierwsza, tzw. Jastrzębie, ''składa się z braci noszących plecaki odrzutowe. Członkowie formacji zazwyczaj są uzbrojeni tylko w broń boczną (pistolety plazmowe, boltowe itp) i miecze łańcuchowe. Podoficerowie mają jeszcze dostęp do broni energetycznej. Podzielona jest na 5 drużyn po 10 Braci każda. Druga grupa, ''Żelazne Dłonie, składa się główne z specjalistów od walki w terenach zurbanizowanych, gęstych dżunglach i ciągnących się kilometrami okopach. Ich ulubionymi narzędziami spustoszenia są boltery szturmowe, karabiny plazmowe MK II, miotacze ognia i strzelby bojowe, nie wspominając o granatnikach. Astartes są podzieleni na 10 drużyn po 5 Taktycznych Marines każda. Dowódcy drużyn otrzymują broń specjalną. 4. Kompania (Pancerno-Zwiadowcza) Najmniejsza formacja, licząca około 50 członków. Głównym celem jej istnienia jest szkolenie rekrutów i zapewnianie zwiadu, bardzo istotnego w skutecznym wykorzystywaniu doktryny, wykorzystywanej przez zakon. Zwiadowcy nie są przypisani do określonych drużyn. Zazwyczaj tworzy się je i uzbraja w oparciu o sytuację na planecie, na której Marines z pozostałych kompanii mają walczyć. 4. Kompania jest pierwszym krokiem na długiej i krętej drodze życia każdego Astartes, zrekrutowanego po M34. Ta droga kończy się tzw. Testem Złotego Ostrza, który decyduje, do której Kompanii lub drużyny ma zostać przeniesiony adept. Kompania ta ma dostęp do całych sił pancernych zakonu. Korpus Szturmowy (Impetum Miles) ,,Panowie'', ''kolejny raz musimy dokończyć to, co chłopaki z lotnictwa rozgrzebali. Opuszczamy ten statek i rozpoczynamy walkę z Xenos na powierzchni. Gdy ich dorwiemy, wyrwiemy ich czaszki z kręgosłupów i rzucimy je, śmiejąc się. Czy wyraziłem się jasno!?" Ostatnia przemowa sierż. Iohnsona. Korpus do siły drugorzutowe, wspierające zakon podczas bitwy, zdobywające i utrzymujące cele drugorzędne. Tworzą go żołnirze zawodowi, werbowani z ludności zamieszkującej Dominatusa. ''Ich wyposażenie przypomina to, które używają zwykli Gwardziści z Astra Militarum, jednak w przeciwieństwie do Gwardii nie są używani jako mięso armatnie.'' Cała formacja liczy około półtora tysiąca szturmowców, podzielonych na kompanie po około dwustu żołnierzy. Podstawowym uzbrojeniem każdego szturmowca jest Lasgun V47 ''Zeus, wzorowany na Cadiańskim M36. Wersja ''Zeus ''ma zwiększoną szybkostrzelność i moc pocisku, płacąc za to wielkością magazynka i celnością. ''Impetum Miles ''poza polem bitwy jest wykorzystywane do utrzymywania porządku na pokładzie ''Dominatusa ''oraz pełnienia szeroko pojmowanej służby garnizonowej. Pierwszymi członkami Korpusu byli weterani Schizmy Iveriańskiej, którzy nie byli członkami zakonu. Formacje Pomocnicze * '''Drużyna' ''Centaur - elitarny zespół uderzeniowy 4.kompanii Korpusu Szturmowego. Składa się głównie z najlepszych weteranów Korpusu. Zasłynął podczas operacji 'Maraton', przeprowadzonej w czasie heretyckiego powstania na planecie Sula Prime. * '''Szwadron' Myśliwców ''Błękitni - zasłużona i doświadczona jednostka lotnicza, zapewniająca wsparcie powietrzne w każdej operacji zakonu. * '''Korpus' Logistyczno-Inżynieryjny - Zajmuje się dostarczaniem zapasów i transportem członków zakonu lub Impetum Miles. * ''Adeptus Medica - '' formacja cywilna, skupiająca i szkoląca lekarzy i medyków, kierowana przez Biomagosa Artusa. Przynajmniej jeden jej członek bierze udział w działaniach wojennych, piastując stanowisko głównego nadzorcy lekarzy frontowych. * ''Schola Civilis - '' organizacja paramilitarna, szkoląca przyszłych szturmowców nie tylko pod względem fizycznym, ale i psychicznym. Jej członkowie pełnią role garnizonowe na linii frontu. * ''Ventus Fortis ''(lub Ventus)' ''- imię najpotężniejszej broni zakonu - Imperialnego Rycerza klasy Paladyn. Jego pilotem jest lord Ulryk Paulus, ostatni przedstawiciel rodu Paulusów. Rycerz walczył zaledwie trzy razy, ostatni raz w 652.M40, podczas Kryzysu Sarudzkiego. '''Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Zakony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Imperium